Dirty Dozen 3
| hm1-stat = | hm2 = Andrew | hm2-enter = Day 1 | hm2-exit = | hm2-veto = | hm2-stat = | hm3 = Ashley | hm3-enter = Day 1 | hm3-exit = | hm3-veto = | hm3-stat = nom | hm4 = Casey | hm4-enter = Day 1 | hm4-exit = | hm4-veto = | hm4-stat = nom | hm5 = Chris | hm5-enter = Day 1 | hm5-exit = | hm5-veto = | hm5-stat = | hm6 = Deborah | hm6-enter = Day 1 | hm6-exit = | hm6-veto = | hm6-stat = 5 | hm7 = Eric | hm7-enter = Day 1 | hm7-exit = | hm7-veto = | hm7-stat = | hm8 = Fabian | hm8-enter = Day 1 | hm8-exit = | hm8-veto = | hm8-stat = | hm9 = Jaylen | hm9-enter = Day 1 | hm9-exit = | hm9-veto = | hm9-stat = | hm10 = Lindsey | hm10-enter = Day 1 | hm10-exit = | hm10-veto = | hm10-stat = 6 | hm11 = Marco | hm11-enter = Day 1 | hm11-exit = | hm11-veto = | hm11-stat = | hm12 = Pat | hm12-enter = Day 1 | hm12-exit = | hm12-veto = | hm12-stat = | hm13 = Richard | hm13-enter = Day 1 | hm13-exit = | hm13-veto = | hm13-stat = hoh | hm14 = Shon | hm14-enter = Day 1 | hm14-exit = | hm14-veto = | hm14-stat = | hm15 = Steven | hm15-enter = Day 1 | hm15-exit = | hm15-veto = | hm15-stat = 6 | hm16 = Tymeka | hm16-enter = Day 1 | hm16-exit = | hm16-veto = | hm16-stat = 6 | legendnom = Nominated | legendevic = Evicted | legendwalk = | legendeject = | legendhoh = Head of Household | legendhoh2 = | legend3 = Immune | legend6 = Team Immunity | legend5 = Nominated by Team | legendblank = Power of Veto Holder }} Big Brother: is an Online Reality Game based loosely on the North American version of Big Brother and the third in the Dirty Dozen series. The season ended after XX days with TBC as the winner and TBC the runner-up. This season featured a new competition, the Turf Wars and saw the players separated into teams for the first few weeks of the game. Development The initial plan for a third season began during development for Big Brother: Dirty Dozen 2. As of January 2017 the game forum is under maintenance with the hashtag #YouveGotTime. The season was officially announced on February 10, 2017https://www.facebook.com/groups/DirtyDozenSeries/permalink/605323779667812/ with the logo released on March 7, 2017 in preparation for a Summer 2017 release.https://www.facebook.com/groups/DirtyDozenSeries/permalink/616940528506137/ The theme of the season is based on The Stanford Prison Experiment and will also host the fiftieth competition of Dirty Dozen. The inmates officially began the game on May 1st, 2017 at 12pm (EST) all the competitions this season are named after, or are linked to, prison life. Unlike previous seasons, the cast were revealed to the public on May 3rd after the results of the first competition. Format The contestants, referred to as "inmates" as opposed to "houseguests" take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. The Have-nots for this season will xxx. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Teams: Each inmate was placed in a team of four. Each week, the winning team would decide which of their own would become that week's Head of Household whilst the remaining members of the team would be safe from eviction. The teams were team Life Alert!, Orange Iguanas, Alcoholics and Youngblood. * Three Nominees: There are two types of nomination, the first involves the last placed team nominating privately for one of their team to be on the block whilst the Head of Household will name two inmates for eviction. Houseguests Sixteen houseguests, known as inmates this season, were chosen to compete. An increase of one from the previous installment. Teams Game Summary On day one the sixteen houseguests were divided into four groups of four, advised they would be unaware of who else was playing alongside them and were told they would be competing together as a team. The teams were split based on age. Team Life Alert! consisted of Lindsey, Richard, Steven and Tymeka, Team Orange Iguanas consisted of Allie, Andrew, Ashley and Chris, Team Alcoholics consisted of Deborah, Eric, Fabian and Pat and Team Youngblood consisted of Casey, Jaylen, Marco and Shon. Hours later, the teams discovered three nominees would face eviction each week and competed in the Blind Cell Blocks Turf Wars competition to locate ten puzzles hidden behind three-hundred and eighty images of the Dirty Dozen logo, after fifteen minutes a team can purchase a puzzle for a ten minute penalty and any incorrect answer incurring a further two minute penalty. The team with the fastest overall time wins. Team Life Alert! won the competition, also earning immunity for the round and chose Richard to be the first Head of Household. As a punishment for placing last in the competition, Team Alcoholics became Have-Nots and would nominate one person within their team to become the third nominee, Deborah earned the most nominations. At the first nomination ceremony, Richard chose Ashley and Casey based on a lack of interaction. At the Picking Players meeting, Allie and Tymeka were randomly drawn to compete in the Power of Veto; Counting Down The Days where players will compete in one-on-one rounds to count a series of tallies. Allie was the winner and at the veto ceremony, Allie chose ... Have/Have-Not History For the first five weeks of the game, Have-Nots were determined either by placement in the Head of Household competition or the winning Head of Household choosing those who are Have-Nots. Those who are Have-Nots would for the first few rounds nominate one of their own to become the third nominee. Notes * The houseguest was a "Have" by avoiding the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition. * The houseguest was a "Have-Not" by being in the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition and must complete a punishment. * A + indicates an inmate on the winning team, gaining automatic Have rights. Voting History References External Links Category:Dirty Dozen Seasons